


Wine and Cheese room

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Smut Fics [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Feelings, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Temple of Procreation (Red vs. Blue), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, me posting this the same day as my grimmons one: we be horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: why is donut trans you askthe truth is donut is trans because theyre all trans because im trans and i say so wash is AMAB non binary, church is genderfluid, theyre all trans
Relationships: Franklin Delano Donut/Agent Washington
Series: Smut Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Wine and Cheese room

**Author's Note:**

> why is donut trans you ask  
> the truth is donut is trans because theyre all trans because im trans and i say so wash is AMAB non binary, church is genderfluid, theyre all trans

Washington wished to god he hadn't opted to wear his civvies today.

Out of all the days he could have opted to wear tight jeans and a t shirt it had to be the day when Tucker - in his unending wisdom - decided to activate a  _ fucking tower of _ \- of- of-  _ well, fucking _ .

Tucker had the key to activate a tower that made people want to fuck. 

TUCKER!

Wash, in an attempt to hide from everyone else - especially Caboose - had hidden himself away in a spare room. He was just going to ride out the massive orgy that Kaikania and Tucker were definitely having outside from the safety of this random room. 

This random oddly perfume scented room.

Wash crinkled up his nose and looked around. Realization washed over him like a tidal wave when he began to put two and two together.

Pink floor mats… oddly comfortable bed sitting pillows…  _ drapes! _

Washington had barricaded himself in  _ DONUTS WINE AND CHEESE  _ room.

Of course he had! He should have known!

There was a hell and it looked a lot like a wine and cheese room.

Wash stood up quickly and rushed to the door, pulling it open with a quick hasty yank. He could  _ not  _ be seen here by  _ Donut _ ! If he encountered Donut like this -

Wash really didn't want to think about what he'd say.

Or… what'd he do.

Wash rounded the corner, desperately looking everywhere except right in front of him for signs of Donut. 

"Oof-"

Donut cried out in surprise, stepping back from where his face had collided with Washingtons chest.

"Donut!"

Wash squeaked, stepping back.

"Oh!"

Donut smiled up at him warmly, his dyed golden hair falling into his face.

Wash swallowed, trying not to let his thoughts wander. He was definitely  _ not _ going to think about pulling on Donuts hair while, he was  _ NOT _ going to think about pushing his head down in between his legs and-

"Hi, Donut."

Did Washs voice sound higher than usual? 

"Crazy out here huh?"

Donut looked Wash up and down.

Wash sighed, relaxing slightly back into himself. It was just Donut.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Donut stepped closer to him, leaning forward on his tiptoes to look him dead in the eye.

"Are you alright? You seem a little on edge."

Wash swallowed back the reappearing golf ball in his throat. So he was getting closer, that didn't mean anything.

"Yeah."

Donut leaned back before sliding his hands into his front pants pockets.

"I passed Caboose on the way here actually, he seemed more lost than usual."

"Yeah-"

Wash paused to look down at the front of his pants, squeaking slightly when he realized there was probably no way that Donut hadn't noticed his - well- 

Wash shook his head. Nope! Not worrying about that!

"Do you want to go sit down?"

Donut began.

"We can hang out in my wine and cheese room, just the two of us-"

Donut turned around slightly, gesturing down the hall with his forefinger.

"Sure."

Wash forced out. He didn't need to tell Donut he had just been there, he'd probably just gone there on muscle memory anyway.

When later reflecting on it, Wash would probably like to clip through time and strangle himself for the way he watched Donut skip along in front of him. 

It's just that… Donut had such a nice ass. 

And he was wearing such nice pink shorts.

And Wash was really, really into him.

"Here!"

Donut chirped, opening the door.

"We can wait in-"

Wash wasn't sure exactly what happened next.

One second he was watching Donut smile up at him and the next he was pulling Donut into a passionate kiss.

"Mmpf!"

Donut squeaked.

Wash pulled back, feeling himself flush.

"Sorry- I- I shouldn't have done that."

Donut shook his head before looping his finger around one of Washs belt loops.

"It's okay."

"No it's not,"

Wash leaned his hand against the door frame.

"I should have at least asked before I-"

"Wash,"

Donut pursed his lips.

"I'm asking you to a private location in the middle of a planet wide sexual frenzy."

"Huh-"

Washs brain short circuited.

"Oh-"

"Yeah."

Donut reassured him before gingerly pulling him towards one of the many pink bean bags and shoving him down into it.

Washington swallowed dryly as he watched Donut crouch down in front of him, grinning thinly to himself.

"You want to unzip these for me or do I have to do it myself?"

Donut purred, lightly tapping Washingtons flies.

Wash had his pants undone and underwear out of the way at the speed of motherfucking light. 

Wash wouldn't describe himself as especially well endowed - he'd also never participated in York's drunken competitions, so honestly he'd never checked - but he figured he was big enough. It wasn't like he needed to be too big, he was just-

"Wow!"

Donut interrupted Washs self conscious train of thought. 

Wash blinked open his eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked down at Donut as he examined his cock.

"You're pretty big!"

Donut chirped.

"I figured you would be but still!"

Wash made a noise he didn't recognize.

"Hmm. This might be a bit of a challenge… good thing I never give up!"

"What d-"

Before Washington could finish his sentence Donut had wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and began licking stripes over his slit.

"AH-"

Wash instinctively bucked his hips slightly, taking a hold of Donuts hair.

Donut rumbled around Washs cock, closing his eyes as he began to bob his head up and down.

"Fuck-"

Wash gripped tighter to Donuts hair, barely resisting the urge to force his head down farther. He wasn't going to hurt Donut, he was just going to- Ah.  _ god _ that felt good.

"Hah- Donut-"

Wash choked out, angling his head to watch Donut slide himself up and down.

"That- feels good-"

Donut pulled off of Wash with a slick  _ pop _ before looking at his face with an unreadable expression.

"Wash?"

"Ha- Yeah."

"I want to try something, can you wait a second?"

Washington nodded.

"Yeah-"

It took Donut a few seconds to pull off his own pants and underwear and nearly a minute to walk over to a nearby cabinet and fish out a tube of lubricant and box of condoms.

All in all, it took an excruciatingly long amount of time for Donut to slide himself back in between Washington's legs.

Donut looked Washington up and down before smiling at him and asking a very simple question.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Washington bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood, nodding much more vigorously than he'd admit.

"Good."

Donut purred before sliding a condom out of the box and rolling it onto Washingtons cock. He didn't waste any fucking time, Wash would give him that.

Washington hadn't been with very many people and save for York, North and Maine, Donut was one of the only guys he'd ever even considered.

Donut, however, was a fucking expert.

It only took him a few seconds to lube up the entrance to his waiting - and already visibly dripping wet - cunt and angle himself above Washingtons cock.

"Donut-"

Washington tried to say something further but found himself cut off by Donut wrapping himself around him.

"Mm-"

Donut leaned into Washingtons shoulder.

"You are  _ big _ ."

"Fuck-"

Washington bucked his hips again slightly.

"You can start if you want."

Washington didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed onto Donuts ass, pulling him down as close to his base as he felt he could go without hurting him, before thrusting his hips as hard as he could.  _ Fuck _ \- Donut was  _ so fucking wet _ .

Donut moaned with each desperate thrust, squeezing tightly himself around Washingtons cock whenever he had the wherewithal to do so.

"Ah- Washington-"

Donut began, digging his nails into Washs shoulders.

"David-"

Wash grunted back, desperately trying to keep himself from making too much noise. The slick sounds coming from Donuts pussy and mouth where more than enough embarrassing attention grabbers for him.

"Call me- Hah- David."

"David-"

Donut whined.

Donut had no  _ goddamn right _ to feel this good. The temple must have been goddamn messing with Washingtons senses because there was no way Donuts pussy actually felt this good. No fucking WAY.

"David,"

Donut grabbed onto Washingtons hair, tightly pulling his face into his chest.

"You're-- so Goood-"

"Fuck-"

Wash really wished he had the ability to respond to him.

"You're so- So- Good- So Good-"

Washington whined slightly before pushing the both of them off the beanbag and onto the floor. It felt animalistic and rude to fuck Donut like this, to not even give him the dignity of a bed to be pounded on, but Washington couldn't care. 

He was so  _ close _ .

"Franklin-"

Donut squeezed him tightly at the sound of his first name.

"I can't- go for much longer-"

Washington would never admit to finishing so fast but  _ fuck was Donuts pussy good. _

"That's- that's okay-"

Donut breathed.

"I'm close too-"

Washington fucking hoped that was true because he didn't think he could focus on much else other than pounding himself into Donuts pussy over and over again until he was done.

It only took a few more messy thrusts for Wash to feel himself spilling into the condom Donut had got for him but he tried to thrust through his orgasm, he got the feeling from Donuts moaning and tight squeezing around him he had at least managed to push Donut over the edge with him.

Washington practically collapsed, leaning his weight on his hands, pressed firmly to the ground on either side of Donuts face.

"Did you…"

Donut nodded weakly.

"Yeah-"

He breathed.

Washington smiled crookedly at him before leaning in to kiss him once again. 

Donut kissed him back.

That was good enough for Wash. 

He'd deal with the emotional side of it later.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre all trans and they have sex sometimes its all very trans rights


End file.
